yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Seddi
YEKPA TV TOP 20 8/15 NİSAN 2017 20 NUMARA - Tan Taşçı ft. Gözde Rişvanoğlu - Profesör (Swing Version) Yıldızları saysam tatklit olur sana Bendeki rakam prefesör şaşırtır Elimde bir lamba karanlıktan korkma Bendeki enerji dünyanı ışıltır Yüküm ağır sanma sırtlarda taşınır Taşırım sırtımda sırtım mı aşınır Asıl sana bomba küçücük dünyamda Bir kenara koy benim gibi yakışır Yakışır yakışır Tak koluna benim gibi yakışır Bak sağına soluna Yakışır yakışır Tak koluna benim gibi yakışır Bak sağına soluna Büyüksün anladık saygımız var Bizimde bir bildiğimiz felsefemiz var Bir garip dünya yanmam ateşinde İçim dışım temiz benim ne yanlışımız var Tak koluna benim gibi yakışır Yakışır yakışır Tak koluna benim gibi yakışır Bi bak sağına soluna... 19 NUMARA - SELİM GÜLGÖREN - CENNET Hani fani bu hayat ümit bağlayamam Olmadı diye oturup ağlayamam Gönlü geniş olan sükutu öğrensin Sevgimi yok yere ele bağlayamam Gelir ümidiyle hayallere sığınamam Kemale eren kendinden versin Sevdim, kaç kere bilemem Yaşadım, yok inkar edemem Bıktım, senle baş edemem Beeeeen Zaman, öylede geçiyor Hayat, böylede bitiyor Bitsin, umudum cennetten Ben dalkavuk olanı hizaya getiremem Sorma bana ben görünmezi göremem Merak eden kendine yönelsin Boş yere kimseyi oyalayıp üzemem Geçici şeylere heves edip üzülemem Fikrim hevesimi alt etsin Sevdim, kaç kere bilemem Yaşadım, yok inkar edemem Bıktım, senle baş edemem Beeeeen Zaman, öylede geçiyor Hayat, böylede bitiyor Bitsin, umudum cennetten Ben gözü görmeyene resim gösteremem Değerimi bilmeze değer öğretemem O önce e haddini öğrensin Biten sevgiye imrenip özenemem Boş sözü duyup düstur edinemem Neden kendine ah etsin Bildim, lakin söyleyemem Gördüm, ama izah edemem Dünya, senle baş edemem Beeeeen Zaman, öylede geçiyor Hayat, böylede bitiyor Bitsin, umudum cennetten Sevdim, kaç kere bilemem Yaşadım, yok inkar edemem Bıktım, senle baş edemem Beeeeen Zaman, öylede geçiyor Hayat, böylede bitiyor Bitsin, umudum cennetten 18 NUMARA - SEVİMLİ DOSTLAR - İŞTE BİR TAMİRCİ İşte bir tamirci tamir eder her şeyi, çantasında pense kerpeten çekiç çivi, başında kasketi, elinde eldivenleri. Bir masa, kırık ayak, sök sök sök, çak çak çak Masa eskisi gibi olacak! İşte bir tamirci tamir eder her şeyi, çantasında vida menteşe tornavida, başında kasketi, botları ayağında. Bir kapı gıcırdıyor değiştir vidala, kapı sustu sonunda. İşte bir tamirci tamir eder her şeyi, çantasında bir tane İngiliz anahtarı, başında kasketi, ayağında botları. Bir araba, tekeri patlamış, hop kaldır, sıkıştır. Araba yola hazır. İşte bir tamirci tamir eder herş eyi çantasında testere ve metre ölçeri, başında kasketi, giyer eldivenleri Bir salıncak, kopuk zincir, ölçü al, hemen kes, Sallansın artık herkes. 17 NUMARA - EDİS & FERİS - HAYDİ ORMANA GİDELİM Haydi ormana gidelim, doğayı keşfedelim Gözlerimiz cin gibi, dinleyelim dikkatli Şu çalının arkasından değişik bir ses geldi ..... dedi... Bil Bakalım o neydi? KURBAĞA Afferin sana, Haydi ormana gidelim, doğayı keşfedelim Gözlerimiz cin gibi, dinleyelim dikkatli Şu çalının arkasından değişik bir ses geldi ..... dedi... Bil Bakalım o neydi? BAYKUŞ Afferin sana, Haydi ormana gidelim, doğayı keşfedelim Gözlerimiz cin gibi, dinleyelim dikkatli Şu çalının arkasından değişik bir ses geldi ..... dedi... Bil Bakalım o neydi? MAYMUN Afferin sana, Haydi ormana gidelim, doğayı keşfedelim Gözlerimiz cin gibi, dinleyelim dikkatli Şu çalının arkasından değişik bir ses geldi ..... dedi... Bil Bakalım o neydi? ASLAN Afferin sana, 16 NUMARA - TARKAN - AYRILIK ZOR Ayrılık zor, ayrılık Çekilir dert değil sevgilim Gurbetin soğuk geceleri Alın yazım kaderim benim Off off... Arada aşkın hatrı olmasa Off off... Durmazdım inan buralarda Yalnızlık zor, yalnızlık Her yiğidin harcı değil sevgilim Gurbetin ıssızdır geceleri Yar teninin sıcağına hasretim Off off... Arada aşkın hatrı olmasa Off off... Durmazdım inan buralarda Her veda zulüm ona, hasret okuyor canına Mecbur; biliyor, gönül katlanıyor Gitmeli diyor bu diyardan, tükenip ziyan olmadan Gönül yapamıyor, göze alamıyor Aşk dokunmak ister gülüm Sevilmek, okşanmak ister Aşk sevdiğini yanında ister Kimi zaman dile gelip aşk Dudaktan kalbe akmak ister Yar ara beni arada bir sesini duyur Yoksa bu ayrılıklar hepten çekilmez olur Off off... Arada aşkın hatrı olmasa Off off... Durmazdım inan buralarda 15 NUMARA - BERKAY - EY AŞK Ey Aşk beni şaşırt bir kere Estiğinden beri aynı hep acı rüzgar Ey Aşk, hadi yanılt bir kere Soruyorum, işte sana Yine nedir mesele ? Tutundum sana ben Dalından düştüm en son Ölmedim, Öldüremedin Sana kalsa, her şey yolunda Sana kalsa ne var ki bunda Bence sen sus, hiç konuşma Sana kalmasın, Ahhh, ahhh Sana kalsa, her şey yolunda Diyorsun ya aşkı abartma Bence sen hep sus konuşma Sana kalmasın, sana kalmasın Aşkımıza daha da fazla yazık olmasın 14 NUMARA - PETEK DİNÇÖZ - SİHİRBAZ Sessiz sular derinden akar beni nasıl da aldattın içi boş olandan çok ses çıkar beni çok hafife aldın. Güzel olan ne varsa yalanlarınla mahvettin sen nasıl bir sihirbazmışsın beni bile kaybettin. Aşkları acıları dertleri tasaları boşverdim önüme bakıyorum çıkarıp üzerimdeki sıkıntıları bir bir kirliye atıyorum. Dünya varmış şimdi hayatın tadını yeni yeni anlıyorum kalp hem temiz hem boş dört mevsim her gece her gece dağıtıyorum. 13 NUMARA - BAHADIR TATLIÖZ & BİLGE NİHAN - NET Olur olmaz hayallerin Üstüne sislenmiş bir perde örttü sevgimizin Bak yanık yanık çığlıklarım Duyulmaz oldu sanki dilsizim Belki çoktan kaybettin sendeki beni Bende vazgeçtim Top sende ne istersen o İstiyorsan git Benim kadar seni çeken olursa baş tacı et Çaldığın yılları hibe ettim bende net Hayat bu belli olur mu pişman olur da dönersen Vay vay ki ne vay haline 12 NUMARA - GÖKHAN TÜRKMEN - AYIP ETTİN Sensiz olacağımı bile bile bana Kendini neden yar ettin Bırakıp gitmene arkandan Ağlayacağımı bile bile Neden yüzüme güldün Çok şeyi kayıp fazlasıyla ayıp ettin Her şeyi sayıp bana saygısızlık ettin Beni kendine aşık kendini de bu aşka Tanık ettin Sonra da sensiz olamam sanıp Duvarları bana dost ettin Belki de haklıydın sen sadece kendine Saklıydın Dur ileri gitmeyelim dediğinde bende Duracaksın sandım 11 NUMARA - OĞUZHAN UĞUR & MURAT DALKILIÇ - MAĞLUBİYET Geçmişi sil boşver yeni biri gibi tipi kes Sırrı mı ne? Bence ya spor ya da plates Pek de diri oysa benden yaşlıydı Kuaföre gitmiş bu tek kaşlıydı Ona bensizlik pek de bi yaramış Ama densizlik sabit kalmış Kabuğu parıl parıl parlasa ne olur? İçi fos yani kendini bilmeli insan tabi Bana göre sen tamam ama ben sana hiç uymadı mı? Koşa koşa gel bana yine yel sana hiç vurmadı mı? İçim acıyor her yeri kor kalbi uzuvlarımın. Pas geç beni kime göre kıyasa sokar ucuz kadınım? Takılma bir süreç bu gül geç az sabret Dolu tarafından bak güzel olabilir hasret Dengeyi yengeye bağlama dik dur silkin Asma yüzünü oğlum zaten çirkinsin Kısmet değilmiş aşk öyle mi sence? Şükret ölmezsin zorlama bence Gitsin ardına bakmasa nolur? Gıybet yapma ahtır günahtır yazıktır ayıptır ayıp! Hep bi gider yine de güler morali ucuz kadının, Derdi iter üzerine per açtı kumarbazının, Kuralı da yok hileli çok ona göre mağsumiyet Bak bi sana göre olanını bulamadı mağlubiyet. 10 NUMARA - AZİZ - EFSO Aramadın sormadın zor geliyor Değecek bir taş değil kalp kırıyor Ona şüphem yok seni el bozuyor Bu kafa taktı mı tam takıyor Dolmuyor boşluğun Şarjını aldın gittin Fırtınam süt liman Ortamı yıktın gittin Yokluğun her yere Kin geceme siniyor Bu sözümü bir kenara yaz Bir rahat vermedi aşk acısı Kuzeydeki buzulların kötü cadısı Günü gelecek efso bir romans gibi Ağlama ağlama Gün gelecek ve çıkacak acısı Bir rahat vermedi aşk acısı Kuzeydeki buzulların kötü cadısı Günü gelecek efso bir romans gibi Ağlama ağlama Gün gelecek ve çıkacak acısı 9 NUMARA - HANDE YENER & SEKSENDÖRT - RÜYA Seni barda görmüştüm yanına oturdum Vücuduna bakarken birden yok oldun Dün gece severken bu sabah çok korktum Aman anlat tatlım bana bu gece ne oldu Çok yorulmuştum uyuya kaldım Rüya gibi geldin ama birden yok oldun Gözümü açtım gördüğüme inanmadım Sanki bir kötü rüya korkarım aman Allah Dün gece severken bu sabah çok korktum Aman anlat tatlım bana bu gece ne oldu Peşine düştüm manyak gibi Rüya gibi geldin ama birden yok oldun Gözümü açtım gördüğüme inanmadım Sanki bir kötü rüya korkarım aman Allah 8 NUMARA - GRİPİN - AŞK NEREDEN NEREYE Bu ilk defa değil ki Kimselere inanmadım Yalanlar söylemeye başladığım günden beri Bu ilk defa Cesaretimi topladım, gururumu ezdim geçtim Bir zeybek gibi dimdik dikildim tam karşında Son bir defa Bugün fal bakmayı öğrendim Elini tutabilmek için Son bir defa ! Boynuna sarılıp, gitsem Huzuru koklasam Ege'de Aşk nereden nereye? Soldan sağa dört harf ölüm Yazılmamış beş harf hayat Aşk nereden nereye? Bu ilk defa değil ki Kimselere inanmadım Yalanlar söylemeye başladığım günden beri Bu ilk defa Körfez'e döndüm yüzümü bir zeybek gibi dimdik Yalnızlıklardan ördüğüm duvarları yıkmak için Sonsuza kadar Bugün fal bakmayı öğrendim Elini tutabilmek için, Son bir defa ! Boynuna sarılıp, gitsem Huzuru koklasam Ege'de Aşk nereden nereye? Soldan sağa dört harf ölüm Yazılmamış beş harf hayat Aşk nereden nereye? (x3) 7 NUMARA - LARA FABİAN & MUSTAFA CECELİ - AL GÖTÜR BENİ Ne olursa olsun Tut bırakma yerde ellerimi Akıp gitsin varsın Kendi bildiği gibi bu hayat Aşktan geçilir mi? Your deep blue eyes are the sea of love I made up my mind to to walk this wire Flames ascending, beat around me The way you touch sets me on fire Böyle bir yer olmalı mutlaka Ötesi yok illa Al götür beni Aşkın ana yurduna Al götür beni Dark raging skies When I think that you might just turn back Bir sana köle oldum Ey yüreklerin büyük sırrı Bir senin kapına kul Hadi kat kendini topraklarıma Su ver köklerime kuraklarıma Aşktan kaleler inşa etsin Cesur kalpler kalpsiz dünyaya 6 NUMARA - BURAY - KİMSENİN SUÇU YOK Kimsenin Suçu Yok Kimsenin Gücü Yok İçimde Sana İnat Aşkla Yanan Ruhumda Hakkın Yok Benden Almaya Söylemem Gerek Bitirdin Hemde Çok Severek İhtirassız Didişmeler Bitirdi Bizi Tüketerek Atma Bir Adım Uğraşma Dokunman Boş Gelecek İhtirassız Sevişmeler Bitirdi Bizi Kimsenin Suçu Yok Bu Aşk Bitecek Kimsenin Gücü Yok Kurtarmaya İçimde Can Çekişen Bir Parça Gururu Da Hakkın Yok Böyle Kırmaya Kimsenin Suçu Yok Bu Aşk Bitecek Kimsenin Gücü Yok Kurtarmaya İçimde Sana İnat Aşkla Yanan Ruhumda Hakkın Yok Benden Almaya Şu Gözlerini Bir Mevsimlik Uzaklara Karış Son Bahara Güneşlerime Dokunma Taşı Varlığını Yürüyemem Uzağına Karış Kutuplara Zamanlarıma Dokunma Kimsenin Suçu Yok Kimsenin Gücü Yok İçimde Sana İnat Aşkla Yanan Ruhumda İçimde Can Çekişen Bir Parça Gururu Da Hakkın Yok Böyle Kırmaya Kimsenin Suçu Yok Bu Aşk Bitecek Kimsenin Gücü Yok Kurtarmaya İçimde Sana İnat Aşkla Yanan Ruhumda Hakkın Yok Benden Almaya 5 NUMARA - GÜLŞEN - BANGIR BANGIR Yanım çok kalabalık sesin gelmiyor bağır Müzik son ses bangır bangır Ağzı bozuk şarkılar tuttum sana Biraz ağır Haydi haydi saldır saldır Gül gibi uyuyan yılanı uyandırdın Garanti bildin beni, havalandın Yürek yemiş sanki mübarek Neyine güvendin evladım? Gül gibi uyuyan yılanı uyandırdın Garanti bildin beni havalandın Adın bensiz buralarda etkisiz eleman Sıfır aldın Yavrum kaldır kollarını Teslim ol etrafın sarılı Sabret af çıksın sana ben Öptüreceğim bu evin yollarını Yavrum kaldır kollarını Teslim ol etrafın sarılı Bunlar iyi günler sana ben Göstereceğim kıvrak oyunlarımı 4 NUMARA - GÜLBEN ERGEN & BORA DURAN - KALBİMİ KOYDUM Kalmam içimde bir an umudum olmasa aşktan Hiç uzatmam bu diyardan çeker giderim Başımı yasladığım o huzurlu omzun olmasa Ne anlamı var bu sonsuz güzelliklerin Ben yolumu kalbinde buldum Aklımı aşkınla kurdum Güvendiğim ne varsa yıkıldı Sen sapasağlam durdun Kaybedecek bir ömürlük hayat Sen olmazsan tadı olmayacak Bir yanım dolup taşarken Bir yanım hep yarım kalacak Kalbimi çıkardım yerine Kalbini koydum en derine Ağlatma, incitme Canımı al yerine Ne olursa olsun vazgeçme 3 NUMARA - YUSUF GÜNEY - HAZİN Hazin bir öykü olur ta kendisi Zamanının en deli efendisi Nerden bakarsan ahkam kesiyor süründürüyor Rica minnet bu aşk ilerliyor Yolu kayıp yorulmuş Tökezliyor Yapma aşk etme aşk dinlemiyor Laf anlamıyor Denedim seninle olmayı denedim Sensiz de olmayı denedim Delirdim nedenini bilmeden özledim Yardım et bana sen Allah'ım Dayanacak kadarına dayandım Ertesi yarından usandım Bir hayırsızına aldandım Güzelliğine yandım ben Gülüşlerine kandım ben Sevip de sevilmedik derken Bu aşk bitti çok erken 2 NUMARA - EMİR - TUTUŞMAYAN KALMASIN Yaşanması gerekiyorsa yaşanır, Ne yani şimdi benden çekiniyor musun? Herkes ne düşünür diye susamam, ben neysem oyum. Herkes ne düşünür beni bağlamaz, anlıyor musun? Yarını görmeyi kim garanti ediyor? Yıllar ayak altından kayıp da gidiyor... Hesap kitapla kalbi kimse dizginleyemez, Aksini söyleyen aşka ayıp ediyor. Bir öpücükle yangın çıkarmaya var mısın? Sen de yan, beni de yak, tutuşmayan kalmasın! Umrumda değil kim anlarsa anlasın, Nefessiz kalalım kurtaran da kalmasın! 1 NUMARA - SEKSENDÖRT - ACEMİLER Belli belirsiz bir gülüş vardı buz gibi suratında Gider gibi yapmayı denerken nasıl kaldın bak dışarıda Bizim gibi delilerle uğraşmaya mecalim yok Zahmet etme hiç boşuna ardında iz bırakmaya Gidemezsin, biliyorsun, döneceksen neden gidiyorsun? Birini severken bir diğerini Yarı yolda bırakıp mutsuz olan Bizim gibi acemiler ne anlar aşktan Korkuya yenik düşüp kaderine Boyun eğecek kadar aciz olan Bizim gibi acemiler ne anlar aşktan